


Honey, it hurts

by Queenoffluff (orphan_account)



Series: Draco vs. The bugs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queenoffluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs have it out for Draco, he's sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Harry Potter Universe, hence to J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed. Mention of any errors will be much appreciated.

_Honey, it hurts._

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and shining bright, the wind was soft and warm, birds were chirping merrily and flowers were in bloom all around.

When Harry and Draco woke up, tangled into each other and deliciously sore from the previous night’s activities, they felt more than saw the perfectness of the day and decided to spend their free time outside.

Starting with breakfast in their garden, an activity that took way too long to set up as they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, stealing kisses and the occasional grope, Draco even pushed Harry against the table and left him completely incoherent for a few seconds when Harry offered to bring his favorite marmalade from inside.

That was the task that occupied Harry when he looked out the window and saw the formerly relaxed figure of Draco jumping up in his chair, a hand flying to grip the skin behind his knee as he bent down, a clear grimace of pain on his face. Then he looked up sharply and Harry could see his mouth forming words that would make a sailor blush and pointing his wand at something, jabbing it repeatedly. He took that as a sign to hurry outside.

“You utter fuck!” Draco was saying when Harry arrived.

“Draco? What happened?” he breathed out.

Draco turned to Harry, a pout on his mouth and tears in his eyes.

“Love? What is it?” Harry took Draco’s face in his hands.

“A sodding bee,” said Draco, lifting his hand so Harry could see the cause of the commotion. His eyes widened at the impossibly red lump on the otherwise flawless skin, he must’ve made a noise because Draco’s head snapped up.

“Is it that bad?” Draco was resolutely not looking at his knee.

“No… It’s just a bit… swollen,” Harry replied uncertainly.

“Harry…” Draco called pitifully.

“Ok, ok. Let’s go inside and I’ll call Hermione, alright?” Harry said as he helped Draco to his feet.

Once inside, Harry took Draco to the sofa, lifting his leg up on a cushion and then flooed Hermione.

“Hi, Harry,” a bushy head appeared in the flames. “Where’s Draco?”

“Hey, ‘Mione. That’s exactly why I’m calling. Draco was stung by a…” he drifted off hesitantly.

“A fucking bee,” Draco supplied in a strained voice.

Hermione grimaced in empathy.

“What do we do?” asked Harry.

 “How bad is it?” Hermione’s tone changed to the one she used with her patients. “Describe it.”

“It’s red and rather swollen, but it’s not bruising,” answered Harry.

“Did you pull the sting out?” she asked then.

“Yeah, I did,” groaned Draco.

“Is it splotching? Or developing a rash?” Hermione inquired.

Harry turned to his lover, who shook his head in a negative.

“No,” relayed Harry.

“Alright, then. Rub some garlic or onion on it.”

“Onion? Really?”

“Yes, just cut a small piece and press it on the sting. It neutralizes the poison,” she explained. “Use some ice for the swell and you should be good.”

“That sounds very un-magical,” commented Harry.

“I did have a muggle childhood, after all,” Hermione shrugged.

Harry smiled at her and thanked her for her help.

“Anytime,” she answered before disappearing.

Harry went to the kitchen to retrieve what Hermione told him to and placed them on the coffee table next to Draco, who scrunched his nose upon spotting the piece of onion, but remained silent and barely flinched when Harry pressed it on the wound.

“How are you?” asked Harry after a while.

“I hate bees,” Draco deadpanned. Harry laughed softly and kissed his knee.

Draco scrunched his nose again. “Don’t you mind?”

Harry smiled and placed another kiss this time on the side of Draco’s knee. “Mind what?”

“You know what,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Do you mean the smoothness of your skin?” mumbled Harry against the skin of his thigh, slowly kissing his way up. “Or how perfect it feels against my lips?”

Draco gasped and arched his back, eyes never leaving Harry’s. “Or how much I love,” he said nipping the soft skin between Draco’s hip and his thigh, “this particular spot?”

Draco moaned and pulled Harry up, crushing their lips together. Harry smiled into the kiss. “Easy, _honey_.”

“Ugh,” Draco groaned in exasperation. “Just shut up and kiss me.” All thoughts of bees and stings were soon forgotten.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, onion and garlic do help with bee stings ;)
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr!](http://queenoffluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
